Aeric Calder
Aeric Calder was an exiled Padawan Jedi Shadow, turned smuggler during the Galactic Cold War. His separation was because of his refusal to adhere to the Jedi Code in regards to forming attachments. Now a smuggler as part of Lilezi Sodo's crew, he his best to hide his Force sensitivity from all around him. Personality Though once outgoing, Aeric's depression makes him very reserved and passionless. He can put on an act, though, and can adapt to certain situations if given enough information. Equipment Apparel Abandoning the Jedi ways of life and dress, Alric opts for a more functional look. It provides freedom of movement and environmental adaptation for the situation. Weapons Alric's main weapon is custom built, crafted out of his double-bladed folding lightsaber's components with heavy adjustments. In its folded blaster mode, the two individual lightsaber hilts, connected by a spherical hinge attachment, act as blaster barrels while a cylindrical blaster grip is connected to the hinge attachment. The emitters of both lightsabers then serve as blaster barrels capable of firing powerful armor-piercing blaster bolts at the cost of heavy recoil and plasma dissipation after 50 meters. When the saber hilts unfold into their saberstaff form, the blaster handle can be folded into a tonfa grip or fold into one of the hilts for use of traditional saberstaff techniques. Abilities Physical Aeric is a quick and agile mover. His marksmanship is average, but his use of the Force makes him appear to be incredibly skilled and precise. His strength and speed is more attuned to helping him jump, climb, and handle recoil rather than fistacuffs or direct physical confrontation. His lightsaber technique is quick and evasive, though has deteriorated due to lack of dedicated practice. He utilizes a hybrid form of Soresu for skilled saber and blast blocking with aggressive elements of Djem So for counter strikes and blast redirection. The Force As a Consular Shadow student, Aeric can make use of the Force effectively. He can use the Mind Trick technique to influence even some stronger minded individuals with the right words and pressure. A more advanced, but commonly used Shadow mind technique is the ability to Cloak himself and another individual from the sight and hearing of all that observe him. It is as if he is there, but he is merely ignored. It does not work on droids, however. If needed, he can Augment his physical attributes to help him run faster or keep his stamina up like most Jedi. His use of Telekinesis is not as strong as most, but he can throw lose objects through the air like projectiles and manipulate small objects dexterously, like the tumblers of locks. History Born on Coruscant in 17 BTC, the youngest of three, Aeric Calder was destined for being taught in the Jedi Temple since he was tested for Sensitivity at birth. His father being an officer in the Republic Navy, and his mother a secretary in the Senate, he could still keep in contact with his family, though under close supervision. However, such supervision did not keep him from forming a loving relationship with them. Throughout his training, Aeric showed great promise as a Jedi Shadow. His talent of masking his presence as well as having a quick wit made him an excellent candidate for becoming a Consular of the Jedi Order. It wasn't until he entered his teen years that Aeric's family's influence on him took a turn the Jedi did not want, but couldn't detect at the time. When he visited his eldest sibling, his brother, who was on leave from service in the Navy, he found that he secretly dated and became engaged to a crew member he served with. There, he saw the love and sensed their peace from being with one another. When he turned 16, he entered into a secret relationship with a close childhood friend, a Zabrak girl, who was training for Knighthood as he trained for Consularship. Under the guise of sparring practice, her being the more advanced duelist, the two would spend intimate moments together afterword, strengthening their bond and their powers together. The Jedi eventually discovered their relationship and arranged for their separation. Aeric was sent away from Coruscant to Ossus after he admitted to being the one who initiated their relationship's escalation. But mere days after his removal from Coruscant, the Sith sacked the Temple and brought the Rebublic to its knees with one fell stroke. Worst of all, Aeric's beloved was among the dead, though her body was never recovered and given a proper burial. With the news of his beloved's death came the death of his faith and trust in the Jedi. Aeric was never informed until weeks after the Treaty of Coruscant was drafted, at the Council's request. Trying to hide the truth was incredibly difficult, since the personal disturbance in the Force he felt created a void in him after the Sacking. Disgusted and angered at his Master's deception, he ran away, stealthily stealing a starfighter and disappearing into the Outer Rim. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Smuggler Characters Category:Fanon